Issan Navarr
ISSAN NAVARR (Issan) is a Jedi Sentinel (Jedi Consular?) who had the advantage of being born on the core world of Corellia. Though orginally from Corellia, his parents moved to his Mother's home planet of Alderaan shortly after his birth. They were fairly settled when he was taken at a young age and placed him at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant as a Jedi Initiate. As Issan later learned, it was a Jedi Watchman who came to his home and advised his parents that he would be trained in the ways of the Force. Since that point in his life he had no further contact with his family. It was only recently that he learned that his family died during an attack by the Sith. Since then he has devoted his life to training as a Jedi so that he may never fall against a Sith. A young man with an extraordinary mind, the Jedi Council found out early that Issan was a very patient individual who had a very investigative personality. This would lead to his first steps into becoming a Jedi Sentinel. Born years after the Great War started, Issan found that the war would encompass his entire life as a Padawan and the life of a Jedi Knight. Because of his exceptional skills in Force Immunity Issan has been able to survive many battles against the Sith when the odds seemed stacked against him. Yet, deep below his cool exterior of extreme patience lies a level of rage only ever seen once in his lifetime. Unfortunate for Issan he would witness two major tragedies within a span of less than a year. The first would be the death of his Master and the second would be sacking of the Temple, his home, on Coruscant. Description "Issan...... Issan.... you must never..... must never again let......rage control you....." "Learn...... to control..... do not.... do not let the Dark Side hold sway over you........" ~ Last words given to Issan after he lost himself to rage after seeing his Master struck down by a Sith. Physical Appearance Issan is taller than average and sports a slender body that is solid. His body resembles that of a seasoned warrior with scars marking his body in various areas. He has always kept his hair cut short, in a military style, and could be mistaken for a trooper if it wasn't for the Jedi Robes and Lightsaber. He is always clean shaven and has never considered growing any type of facial hair. White and silver run throughout his hair even at his young age. His bright blue eyes have often been compared to deep oceans and hold within them a wisdom beyond his years. Issan is a man who has never been afraid to smile even in the most dire of circumstances. Many have often thought him crazy facing off against a Sith with a big smile on his face. Clothing Preference Though, he may not have been on Corellia when he was located, he prefers to wear the Jedi Robes often associated with a Corellian Jedi, since Corellia was the planet in which he was born. He is often seen wearing a light green undertunic while often sporting the emerald-sleeved tunic that is common with the Correllian Jedi. Though he sported the green colors of the Corellian Jedi his outer cloak has always been common light tan often seen around the Jedi Temple. He did this to display his allegiance to the Jedi Order over that of the Corellian faction. Issan is very seldom seen with the hood of his cloak up choosing instead to always have full visibility of his surrounding area. This of course allows others to see his piercing blue eyes. Personality Very confident in his abilities, Issan has often shown a small level of arrogance when facing off against an apponent. It would seem that Issan has developed the Correllian bravado when faced with a challenge. When not in a stressful situation, Issan is often seen smiling and whistling some song he may have picked up in some cantina somewhere. He always shows respect for those of authority, though he may be reluctant to do so when those above him seem incompetent. What he is most recognized for is his level of patience with those around him, especially when training others. What many don't know is that deep below his outward calm lies a level of passionate rage controlled by his dedication to his order. Lightsaber Standard length blade of amber with a silver and black Consul designed grip. The original power crystal was one given to him when he became a Jedi Padawan. This crystal was later replaced by a Krayt Dragon Pearl that was given to him upon his parents death. Where his parents had obtained such a treasure is still unknown. With the Krayt Dragon Pearl installed the blade glows a golden yellow color that Issan has never seen before. Biography Childhood Issan Navarr was originally born in the city of Kor Vella on Corellia during the summer of 20 BTC (3673 BBY). His father had been originally from Corellia, whereas his mother was from Alderaan. They had met one day while his father had been spending time in Alderaan while selling some of his wares to the local populace. Of course, what wasn’t said up front was that his father was a smuggler who had been running an operation in Alderaan when he first ran into Issan’s mother. One thing led to another and his parents married on Alderaan and moved to Corellia. A year and a half later Issan was born healthy to his parents Jaden Navarr and Adrietta Savila. Over a year’s span after his birth life became difficult for his parents on Corellia as a competing smuggling agency was trying to strong arm his father into joining them. Deciding to retire from the smuggling business his parents decided to move to Alderaan to be closer to his Mother’s family. The next few years on Alderaan were truly blissful for his family. His father was able to find work with the local merchants and his mother would spend her days keeping Issan entertained. During this period of his life he has only two memories. The first is his mother telling him stories of the Jedi Civil War and many of the heroes of that time. The second memory was the day the Jedi came to his home. It was sometime early spring and the local floral had really come out to bloom. Issan had been outside most of the morning trying to chase down the local insects. On this day the smells were all distinctive and the sights so vivid. As he walked in the door of his home the smell of fresh baked bread assaulted his nostrils and his mouth watered for the chance to sample the morning baked bread. He could hear his mother working in the kitchen while his Father tinkered around with some contraption he had picked up at the market the day before. His Father had chosen to stay home to celebrate the announcement of a new addition to the family. Issan headed to his bedroom to occupy himself while his Mother finished up lunch. After a short while he heard a slight knock at the door and felt something strange but didn’t understand the feeling. Shrugging it off as nothing significant, he continued to work on the nice wooden building he was constructing with his blocks. After a moment he realized that his house was completely silent and the sounds that had been coming from the kitchen had stopped. Deciding to investigate he came upon a scene that will always remain in his mind. His Father had not moved from his chair but his Mother now stood beside his Father. Tears streamed down her face as she looked towards their visitor. Issan had never met a Jedi but he was familiar with how they often dressed from holo-vids his mother often shared with him. Standing within his house was an older Jedi wearing the traditional robes often associated with the Jedi. The hood of his cloak had been pulled back and Issan could clearly see the piercing eyes gazing down upon him. At that moment Issan realized what was causing the feeling that he had disregarded earlier. He had literally felt the presence of this individual outside his home. As he stood there gazing without fear at this man the Jedi addressed him directly. “Issan Navarr, you are to come with me. You will be sent to the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. There you will learn the ways of the Force and perhaps in time become a Jedi.” From that point on Issan’s memories of his youth are those of the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. To Become a Padawan Like many young Jedi, Issan spent his early years training hard at the Jedi Enclave on Coruscant. Occasionally, he would travel to the enclave on Dantooine for specialized training in regards to his gifts as a potential Jedi Sentinel. He spent many of his days studying the archives learning more about the various planets and their cultures. More of his time was spent working on his lightsaber technique and becoming more efficient in various force forms. He excelled quickly in his training and many of the Jedi Masters were impressed with his grasp of the force and his ability to overcome even some of the more difficult obstacles. Like many Corellians, beating the odds was always worth the challenge and he excelled in taking on challenges that others felt he would be unable to accomplish. In many ways Issan excelled above those he was in class with. Then came the day that all look forward to. A day when a Jedi would chose them to be their Padawan. Issan woke early and ensured that all was in order with his traditional robes and clothing. He washed quickly eager to be at the gathering point before any of the other younglings arrived. He was definitely rewarded by his haste and was the first to arrive. As more of the potential Padawans began to arrive the overall energy of the area became filled with excitement as many were eager to learn about their new responsibilities within the Jedi Order. Throughout the day many Jedi came and went, some choosing students to begin their process into becoming Jedi Padawans. As the sun began to fall to the horizon, Issan still sat there, his eagerness becoming less substantial. By the time the sun had set completely there were only three, including him, left at the gathering site. The other two had done poorly during their training and it was understandable that they would still be there. But Issan knew that he had excelled and was considered one of the best students the masters had trained. With a saddened heart he trudged his way back to his room and lay down meditating on the day’s events. The next day he was summoned to the Jedi Council chamber. He assumed that since he had not been chosen he would receive his duties that would probably require him to work somewhere within the Jedi Temple, probably in the Archive Room. That night he had decided that he would face whatever challenges would be required of him, without looking back. As he entered the Council Chamber he noticed another Jedi not part of the council standing off to the side. Not allowing this inconsistency to distract him he approached the center of the room. "Do you know why you were summoned, Issan?" "No Masters, I do not." "You were not selected to continue your training as a Jedi yesterday. Is this true?" "Yes Master.", states Issan without any outward sign of distress. For a moment the room is silent as the council members observe the young Issan. Then the Master who had addressed him nods as if to himself. "Issan, it has come to our attention that you have many skills in the area of a Sentinel. You have also shown an interest to join this small group within the Jedi Order. Since there are very few of them, many choose to not remain within the Temple for very long. It is the decision of this council that you are to report to Master Sarria Zarleng to begin your service as a Padawan. You are required to be prepared to leave the Jedi Enclave tonight." It was later that he found out that the other Jedi who had been in the room had been Master Sarria Zarleng. She had come to observe him to determine if he was in fact ready to take on the rigor required of a Jedi Sentinel. She would later point out that his confidence and ability to shield his true feelings showed to her that Issan was in fact ready to face whatever challenges would come his way. From this point forward Issan's life would change as he worked hard to continue to learn the ways of the Force as well as the roles and responsibilities of a Jedi Sentinel. His life would be filled with troubling tales of battles won and lost; tales of their fight against the darkness that could potentially consume them. Always diligent, his life as a Padawan would lay down the foundation that would make him into the Knight that he is today. What he didn’t know was that he would one day have to witness the untimely death of his master. Betrayal and Death of a Master ''Under Construction '' Jedi Master? ''Currently going on right now. '' Current Status After his Padawan Dyna Starie was given the rank of Jedi Knight, Issan continued working on healing from this battle on Tatooine. He is currently under going a Jedi Trial that will change his life forever. *'This area will change as the game is actually released and gameplay ensues' Category:Jedi Category:Force User Category:Males Category:Human